1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of waste containment system for storing waste, and, more particularly to a toddler-deterrent containment system for a waste scoop.
2. Background
The use of indoor litter boxes to collect pet waste, including feces and urine (sometimes referred to collectively herein as “excrement”), is very well established. Although many people tend to associate cats with using a litter box, there exist various other household pets trained to use a litter box, including, for example, ferrets, rabbits, and even some dogs. The tool most often used to sift through a litter box and remove pet waste from a litter box is commonly referred to as a “litter scoop.” The removal of the feces and urine from a litter scoop is often referred to as “cleaning” the litter box. However, sifting through a litter box with a litter scoop further contaminates all the litter in the litter box with potential disease-causing pathogens. Disease-causing pathogens may include, but are not limited to, bacteria, parasites, fungus, toxoplasmosis, escherichia coli, and salmonella, all of which have been associated with exposure to animal excrement.
Certain products are known to be marketed as cat litter scoop retainers, holders, holsters, scoops with removable liners, or containers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,907 to Johnston, U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,661 to Lipscomb et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,203 to Tennen, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,293 to Erickson each of which disclose a replaceable scoop head, a holder or housing for a cat litter scoop. The scoop may be fully exposed or partially contained within the holder. These known holders may be structured to minimize the release of the odor from the holder. Other holders permit air to pass therethrough to facilitate drying of the waste. However, the structures of such holders afford no means of deterring or prohibiting a toddler or others from unnecessarily touching a contaminated scoop and handle.
Accordingly, it is believed that a need exists for an improved waste scoop containment system, which is toddler-deterrent. Additionally, it is believed that a need exists for the safe storage of a waste scoop. It is believed that one or more of these needs and other needs are addressed by one or more aspects and features of the present invention.